Under the Cloak of Night
by Amethyst Bubble
Summary: The war between Demons and Angels has been raging for centuries, and now more then ever. But when Syaoran unexplainably loses his energy, Eriol will need the Angels help in order to keep the little wolf alive. [Discontinued, rewrite in progress.]
1. Prologue: Weaknesses

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, no matter how I wish I did. And boy, I really wish I did! 

A/N: I wrote this at about 1 in the morning, so it should be pretty good…I write best at night. It's my first posted CCS fic. I hope you like it!

Warnings: Shonen ai and Shojo ai. And some violence, but nothing too bad!

Under the Cloak of Night

Prologue:

Two armies faced each other, black and white wings distinguishing them. Angels and Demons.

Once again, a fight was starting. The leader of the Demons raised his staff, to make the first move.

Hiiragizawa Eriol, grey eyes flashing, shouted a spell, aimed for the Angels leader, Daidoji Tomoyo.

She raised a shield, negating his attack. Now the real fighting began.

One of the few boy warriors of the Angels darted by Eriol, to slash at a brown haired boy's wing. He stopped. The wings were feathered, not like the bat wings most male demon's had. This was no girl either; girls and animals had black butterfly wings. This was a half-breed.

Yamazaki smirked. Half-breeds were rare. It would be an honor to kill one. He focused his energy in his hands, aiming at the spot between the half-breeds wing blades.

"Yamazaki-chan!" Chiharu screamed. A moment later, Yamazaki found out why. Something sharp slashed his arm. Blood welled up from the cut, seeping over the black haired boy's sleeve. He clutched his arm and flew up, to hover over in the air over the Demons. 

Eriol had struck him with one of the spikes on his staff. The magician was now standing protectively in front of the half-breed.

"No one hurts my little wolf." He growled. Syaoran stared over Eriol's shoulder at his attacker. Yamazaki had hidden his aura well. Syaoran hadn't felt it.

"Arigatou, Eriol-chan," Syaoran breathed. Eriol lovingly stroked the other's cheek, while slightly nodding to Ruby Moon. 

Ruby Moon grinned, forming the lethal red crystals in her hand. No one hurt Eriol-sama's koibito and got away with it!

Yamazaki screamed, a crystal ripping through his wing. He fell, flapping futile with his good wing, when someone caught him. He could feel the blaze of Yue's energy as the other flew him back to Angel grounds.

Ruby Moon laughed, her aim had been perfect! She knew her next job. She would find this Tomoyo's weakness. And she would use it to their advantage.

Syaoran used the teleporting technique Eriol had taught him to appear over one of the Angel's heads. The girl looked up, and screamed. 'K'so,' he thought. Why hadn't he remembered to hide his aura?

He drew his sword, slashing, but the girl dodged it, barely.

Sakura flew over to where she had heard Rika shriek. She landed and drew her staff, ready to injure Syaoran, if not kill.

_Syaoran-chan, she can repel physical attacks, and your magic's not as strong as hers!_ Eriol's voice rang threw the little wolf's head,_ Teleport, now!_ Syaoran obeyed, appearing infront of another girl, when someone grabbed him from behind, clamping a hand over his mouth and laying a dagger across his neck.

Tomoyo smiled down at her captive. This one was very important to Hiiragizawa-san, she'd been watching. She knew the look the Demon leader had had on his face. She had the same look on when Sakura-chan was around. If she had the Demon leader's koi, victory for the angels was assured.

Eriol stared nervously at the Angels. Syaoran's attacks were quick, he should have been back by now! What was taking so long? Was he hurt?

Tomoyo quickly moved through the Angels, dragging her captive along.

"Eriol-chan will get you!" He hissed, "Just you wait!"

"He won't make a move if he wants you in one piece!" She giggled, " What's your name anyway, half-breed?" She asked, genuinly curious.

" Li Syaoran."

Eriol whipped around, feeling Syaoran's approaching aura. There was Daidoji, and she was holding Syaoran! Eriol's knees felt weak. He knew what had to be done. "We'll surrender!" He cried, "Just give Syaoran back to us and we'll surrender, we'll do whatever you ask!"

Tomoyo smiled, finally, a victory over the Demons! The God's were truly on their side tonight!

"Master, there is no need to surrender!" Ruby Moon's voice rang out. She had a prisoner of her own. Kinomoto Sakura. This was Tomoyo's weakness, of that, the guardian was sure.

'Oh no!' Tomoyo thought, 'They've got Sakura…what if they hurt her?'

Syaoran inwardly grinned. Ruby-san had really struck gold this time! He mentally took back all the times he'd called Nakuru a baka. Tomoyo's dagger slid closer to his throat.

Eriol relaxed slightly. The Angels no longer had the upper hand.

"Give us Syaoran, and Kinomoto-san goes free." He stated. Tomoyo nodded, dropping Syaoran.

Eriol darted over and scooped the smaller boy up. 

Ruby Moon flew over and released Sakura as soon as Eriol had made sure Syaoran was okay.

The little wolf was shaking.

"Shh…" Eriol whispered soothingly, wrapping the amber-eyed boy in his overcoat and hugging him close, " It's alright now." Eriol flew away, carrying Syaoran, and motioning for his warriors to do the same.

The fighting was over. For the night, anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So? Didya like it? Was it good? I'll try to update soon!

R/R please, and tell me what ya think!


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams, Memories and Chocolat...

Disclaimer: I may not own it yet, but my plans for world domination are underway…somewhat, and then, then it will be mine, ALL MINE!!!!!!! 

Syaoran: baka…

Ammy: Do you really want to end up on one of my carnivorous monkey islands?

Syaoran: O.O;;

Ammy: I didn't think so…MWAHAHAHAHAHA*cough, cough* HAHAHAHA*hack* HA*choke*! Gotta stop doing that.

A/N: I got Spirited Away on DVD!

Syaoran: So…?

Ammy: It's so cool! My friend called me and we were talking about it! "Sen, Sen, what did you do to me?"

Syaoran: You're weird.

Ammy: I know! We also talked about how normality is over rated! Wahh, I can't eat bread…only matzah. I've been dreaming of Big and Tastys (don't own.) for the last 2 nights! I wonder how a Matzah Burger (HA! I bet I own that!) tastes…..

Warnings: Shonen ai, shojo ai, mild language, Nakuru finding a recipe for chocolate chip cookies (I CAN'T EAT THAT EITHER!!!!!!!) O.o (you should have seen how messy the paper I wrote this on was…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Dreams, Memories, and Chocolate Chip Cookies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seventeen books, seventeen damn hell sent books, and not one damned thing to do with white magic, ways to disable it, vastly overpower it, our negate it. God, Eriol wasted money. 

"Hey! A recipe for chocolate chip cookies!" Nakuru scanned the page intently, scribbling the recipe down. Suppi rolled his eyes, muttering something about "air-headed cross dressers".

The great mage flipped the pages of a dusty old volume of a dictionary of something or other.

Trying to ransom his Syaoran had taken the last straw into negatives.

"Eriol-saaaaaaaaaama," Nakuru whined, shutting her book with a snap, "We've gone through TEN MILLION books, can't we take a break?" She pouted. Syaoran yawned, further proving her point. The brown haired boy sent the bouncy guardian a look that clearly said "There, I've paid you back for capturing Kinomoto". Eriol shut his book and motioned for them to follow him.

"I'll keep looking master," Suppi turned a page.

"Very well, Spinel."

When they reached the kitchen, Eriol put a pot on the stove and dumped two cups of water in.

Nakuru bounded over with a pack of dehydrated ramen noodles (A/N: God, I miss those*sniffs at a ramen wrapper she hid* Ahhhh.) and unceremoniously dumped them in. The mage whipped around, hearing a crash.

Syaoran was on his knees, breathing heavily.

"Daijobu desu ka?" Eriol put a hand on the other's shoulder, quickly flooding the half-breed's veins with healing magic.

"I'm..alright," Syaoran gasped.

"Nakuru-chan, get some water!" Eriol instructed the fidgeting guardian. She nodded, eyes wide, dashing over to the cupboard. Eriol gently pressed the glass to the little wolf's lips. Syaoran drank, grateful for the liquid soothing his dry throat. Syaoran pushed the glass away, "I'm alright Eriol, really." He smiled. "You're overprotective."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stupid, stupid Demons!" Tomoyo paced the room for the thousandth time.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan, wouldn't you like to sit down now?" Sakura asked, head spinning.

Tomoyo ignored her. "I swear they're going to die by my hands!"

"That's fine, Tomoyo-chan. If you pace like that in front of them, it would be a very tortuous way of killing them!"

Tomoyo stopped pacing long enough to throw a pillow at Sakura.

"Phwee…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Syaoran's brown hair was matted, missing its usual luster. Dirt and tears had stained his cheeks, a gash was under his right eye was bleeding sluggishly. His amber eyes were haunting, but more so were his words; "I failed."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol sat straight up, gasping for breath, cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he fumbled for his glasses. After he got them on, he stood and made his way to Syaoran's room.

Dreams usually meant something, but there were no symbols or direct actions that meant anything. It was frustrating. But he had seen everything so clearly, was it a vision of things to come? The mage shuddered.

He opened the door, leaning lightly against the post, staring at the sleeping figure. It was just too much of a coincidence. The dream, Syaoran collapsing, and Syaoran should have been able to sense the aproaching auras of Yamazaki and Daidoji, no matter how well hidden! That's why he was second in command, his magical strength seconded only by Eriol's. A lot of Demons had complained about the choice, saying that Syaoran was as much Angel as Demon, so he could easily turn on them. Eriol had argued back, saying that he was as much Demon as Angel, therefor he was trustworthy.

Syaoran had ignored the comments, but inside Eriol knew they stung. The little wolf hadn't trusted anyone, no one at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashybackythingymagigymabobymathing (A/N: I OWN THAT WORD!!)~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Rain fell in heavy turrets, as the navy haired mage stepped out of the doorway, staring at a figure standing in the falling drops. "Hello," the mage smiled.

The boy whipped around, quick as The Dash, sword in one hand, wings outstretched, one hanging at an odd angle, as if it were broken. "Kisama!" He shouted, "Get away from me!"

Eriol took no notice of the other's actions, "Watashi wa Hiiragizawa Eriol desu." He smiled again, "What's your name?"

"Why do you care?" The other sneered, "No one cares who a half breed is!"

Eriol stared at the black feathered wings, then shrugged, moving aside to grant the other access to the house. "Demon or Angel you should come out of the rain."

"Don't mock me!" The half-breed shouted, "No one cares about half-breeds! No one cares whether I get sick or not! No one cares whether I live or die!" He looked wild, like a feral animal, fierce and skinny. Hatred shown in his eyes, hatred and pain.

"Well," Eriol stepped closer to the other boy. "I care."

A harsh laugh that quickly dissolved into coughing was the answer.

Eriol frowned, moving next to the other, setting one arm around his shoulders and a hand on his throat. The other jerked backwards, fear showing clearly in his eyes. 

"I'm not going to strangle you." Eriol spoke soothingly, "You can trust me."

"Why should I?" The other eyed the navy haired mage warily, "My own mother didn't give a damn about me, so why should a stranger?"

"Because, you don't have anywhere else to turn to. Am I correct?" Eriol stared the other straight in the eye, "And because I couldn't hurt something so beautiful."

The half-breed was lovely. He had messy brown hair that shown in the rain, amber-brown eyes, and those feathered black wings were incredible. He was even cuter when he blushed like that.

The boy blushed and aloud Eriol to lay a hand under his chin. A white glow appeared, shining around the half- breed. He pulled away when Eriol was done. "H-healer!" He looked up at Eriol, curiosity showing in his amber-brown eyes, "You healed me…why?" He put a hand to his throat, where Eriol's had been a moment ago

"Tell me your name," Eriol requested.

"Li Syaoran."

"Just because, Syaoran."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran stirred slightly, opening his eyes, "Eriol?"

"Sorry I woke you up."

"S'okay," Syaoran motioned for the other to sit next to him. The mage obliged.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a dream…"

"You and your dreams…" Syaoran mumbled, rolling his eyes. Eriol chuckled, obviously the little wolf was fine, he shouldn't have worried.

"Goodnight." Eriol lightly kissed the amber-eyed boy.

"G'night."


	3. Innocent Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. I don't own Eriol. I don't own Syaoran. I don't own Sakura, or Tomoyo, or Nakuru, or Suppi, or Yamazaki, or Yue, or Clow, or Kero, or Toya, or Yuki, or Meiling, or Naoko, or Rika, or Chiharu, or Terada-sensei, or Nadeshiko, or Fujitaka, or Sonomi, or Li Yelan, or Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren, and Shiefa. But deep down, they all wish that I did.

All Mentioned: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ammy: ~.~;; Well, I wish that I did.

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! And thanks to Kaori who pointed out that little mistake I made, I was going through spell check a little to fast ^^;; Thankies!*hands her a Tootsie pop* 

I also apologize for the really long blank space after the end of the last chap! I don't know how my computer screwed that up ~.~;;

I have some clues to what's wrong with Syao-chan in this chap. Please, take a guess at who the mystery person in this fic in your reviews .(or you can e-mail me your guess at Handofinnana@aol.com) First one to guess correctly gets a short appearance with either the Angels or the Demons! I'll e-mail you if you get it right!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Beginning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran opened his eyes, meeting a splash of icy cold water.

"Nakuru!" Syaoran sat straight up, swiping at his wet bangs, "what did I tell you about this, hmm?" He spoke slowly, as if to an ignorant child.

"You told me not to wake you up with any kind of elemental force unless you slept passed two o'clock." She stated, golden-brown eyes dancing, "I was just doing what you said!"

"WHAT?" Syaoran yelped, jumping out of bed, "What time is it?"

"Three fifteen." The guardian looked confused, " Why?"

"Why?" He shouted, completely losing it, "We've got a battle tonight and I should have been training eight hours ago! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" He scooped up his clothes and ran behind the changing curtain.

"Eriol-sama told me not to!"

Syaoran emerged in a white sleeveless shirt and black pants, "I'm gonna kill him!" He grabbed his sword and dashed out of the room. "Hiiragizawa Eriol, I am going to kill you!" He growled, aproaching the room in which Eriol's aura inhabited.

"Is that so?" The mage asked, not taking his eyes of Meiling, who he was teaching, "In that case, let me finish with Meiling-san before you do away with me." He smiled, "Really now Meiling, I know you can do better then that." She kicked up, aiming for the raven-haired mage's chest; he blocked her with his staff, smirking. 

Syaoran sighed. Threatening the mage was useless. He walked across the room, hoping Meiling would do some physical damage to the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I wonder if she broke some kind of record?" Rika asked, eyes following the pacing Angel.

"In the year 2738 C.E., Daidoji Tomoyo broke the record for most pacing-" Yamazaki was cut off by Chiharu, who started strangling him.

"She'll have to keep this up for 23[1] more days if she wants the record." Naoko stated.

"Phwee…" Sakura's eyes went wide, "That's along time!"

"Ahh, she's half way there." Kero munched on a cookie.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura hissed, "Those were for later!"

"Eheheheheh…Hey, doncha have a fight to get to?" Kero changed the subject.

"Yeah, we better go!" Chiharu jumped up, running out of the room. The others followed, Yue dragging the still ranting Tomoyo by the arm, and Sakura carrying Kero by his tail.

"HEY!" Kero exclaimed, waving goodbye to his cookies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran's chest hurt, and his breathing was labored. He mentally cursed, he shouldn't have been this affected by the short amount of combat.

"Syao-chan…" Eriol trailed off, kneeling next to his koibito.

" Did you sleep enough last night?" Meiling asked, amber eyes wide with concern. Eriol's cool hand rested on Syaorans forehead, " You're not feverish." He stated. "Are you sure you want to fight tonight?"

"What?" Syaoran yelled, standing, though his legs complained, threatening to give in to gravity's command. "Of course I do! It's nothing Eriol, really!"

" Well, if you're sure it's nothing…"

"Of course I'm sure!" 

The mage sighed. "Very well, but you'll have to stay in Demon grounds this time, no teleporting to the Angel's side. And try to be more defensive?"

"Ok, ok!" Syaoran sat back down, "yeesh."

"Do teach Meiling to hide her aura better, will you, Syaoran?" Eriol asked, getting to his feet, "I have something to discuss with Spinel and Nakuru." Syaoran nodded, while the black haired girl happily bounced. Eriol smiled, exiting the room.

"Alright, here's what you do," Syaoran walked over to Meiling, he had recovered some energy by now. "Try to draw your power into your skin, like this." The half-breed's aura disappeared from the room, no trace of it to be found.

Meiling stared, eyes wide with shock.

"Now you try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You understand, don't you?"

"Yes, master." Spinel replied. Nakuru nodded, brown hair bobbing. "You want us to keep an eye on Syaoran-kun! And look out for Angel's doing anything fishy!" She said.

"Exactly. I also ask that you keep an eye out for Li Yelan, I believe she will be fighting tonight."

"You mean…" Spinel's eyes widened. Nakuru's hand flew to her mouth.

"Syaoran's mother?" She whispered.

"Yes. She has recently learned of her son's position here. If I am correct, she will attack him tonight."

"But ….Why?" Nakuru asked, confused.

"She and Syaoran have never, well, gotten along, to say the least."

"Alright, Eriol-sama, we'll keep an eye out for her."

"She'll be tricky, that's for sure, so stay on your toes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Very good!" Syaoran exclaimed. Meiling grinned at his complement.

"Now try to hold it while attacking." Syaoran said, going into a fighting stance, "Don't worry, you won't hurt me." He smirked, "You're good, but you're just a girl!" he teased.

She stuck her tongue out, "Shut up!" She kicked out, hitting his chest, energy still undetectable. She was behind him in a flash, kicking him behind the knees, causing him to tople. Meiling drew a dagger, holding it to his throat. "Just a girl, eh?"

"Yep!" He jumped backwards, then hit her wrist, causing her to drop the dagger.

"Ahh!" She cried, shaking her wrist.

Syaoran dashed behind her, one arm around her neck, the other twisting her arm behind her back. After a moment, he let go. "Want to try again?" 

"I'm gonna get you this time!" Her grin dissolved, "Are you alright?"

Syaoran clutched at his heart. The strength he had had a minute ago disappeared, causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Should I get Eriol?" She lifted him into her lap.

"No, I'll be okay, " he closed his eyes. "I guess I underestimated you." Meiling bit her lip, knowing full well that it hadn't been her attack that had done this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A thin smile spread across the woman's lips, her yellow eyes shining. The half-breed's power was immense, 'so strong, ' she thought. Her black hair flowed around her, as she gazed on her watery realm. She wouldn't be here much longer, not with this kind of power. She smiled at the birds peched on her arms, "Such magic my pets, such power, and it's ours for the taking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, ya think you know who it is? Then take a guess in your review! 

[1] err, I made up that whole pacing record thing! I don't know how long it is, if there even is one!


	4. Second Battle

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-chan! Sorry for the long wait, but I had a real bad case of writer's block!! It's gone now, though. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter up in a few days, I won't make you guys wait so long again!! Also, this chapter is dedicated to Ginji-ban, 'cause she's a great authoress! Domo arigatou for being so patient well I worked on this everyone! I really appreciate all your wonderful reviews!

Well, enjoy the chapter! ^.~

Disclaimer: Well, our favorite Chinese sword-wielder his here to say the disclaimer!!

Syaoran: Amethyst Bubble is an idiot with no life. You think she owns CCS? HA!

Ammy: _;; You've got a smart mouth for someone I can write whatever I like about…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The second fight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two armies, facing each other, once again ready for the battle about to begin.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Syaoran?" Eriol asked.

"YES! For God's sake Eriol no baka, quit asking me that!" The half-breed grit his teeth in annoyance. 

"Alright then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura-chan, this battle is going to be merciless. You should be, too."

"Hai, Tomo-chan," Sakura gripped her staff tightly, emerald eyes wide.

"Then let's begin."

A pale, black haired woman in the back smirked. Li Yelan was going to enjoy this battle VERY much…

"We won't let her kill Syaoran!" A tall brown haired angel whispered to her three sisters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She gazed into the water, long black hair flowing around her. "My, my. Won't this be interesting…?" She asked the birds seated on her arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"That is your mission. Under no circumstances allow her to know that you are watching her!"_

"You know what we have to do, Suppi…"

"Hai, Ruby Moon. Of course."

Ruby's maroon hair whipped around her, blown by the night's breeze. She pushed a few strands behind her ear, smirking. Yelan-san would not hurt the master's koibito, oh no. Neither was she going to survive this battle. Ruby would make sure of that.

Li Yelan was positioned behind Yue. Tricky, tricky, Yue was hard to get past. But that made this all the more fun, ne? Her smirk widened. Yes, this was going to be fun. And Ruby loved to have fun…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eriol raised his staff, a sign that the demons were ready to begin.

Tomoyo mimicked this action, raising her pearl white bow and fitting it with a birch arrow. She released it, letting the arrow fly into the Demon's side. It missed Meiling's shoulder by inches, grazing Ruby's cheek.

She wiped the trickle of blood away with a gloved hand, grinning evilly.

Ruby already had the blood-red crystals in her hand. She aimed carefully, she would have to hit Yue the exact right way to make him move enough for her to gain access to Yelan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran was locked in battle with Yamazaki, both weaving in and out to avoid each other's blows.

'Time to finish this,' Syaoran used teleportation to move behind Yamazaki. He hit the dark haired Angel over the head with the blunt edge of his sword, rendering Yamazaki unconscious. Syaoran raised his sword high to finish the job, but was distracted by a scream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby clutched her arm, which was dangling at an odd angle. Some how, Yelan had been able to deflect her own attack back at her.

She screamed in fury. Using her good arm, she launched an avalanche of deadly crystals at the Angel's side. Several of them hit a few Angels, but they all seemed to move out of Yelan's way.

Yelan smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFFHANGER!!! Heehee, I'm evil, aren't I? Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to leave it at a cliffy. 

No one guessed who the mystery woman was!! Everyone guessed Li Yelan. Sorry, but it's not her. Guess again in a review please! And I forgot to ask people to leave their e-mail addresses so I could contact them incase they got it right!! Remember, the stakes are a small role in either the Demon's or the Angel's side, winner gets to choose!! ^.^ So R&R and remember to take a shot at the mystery woman!!


	5. Second Battle part 2

A/N: Wow, I got a lot of reviews…^.^ Thankies. You guys are the greatest!!*huggles reviewers*

Well, I'm not announcing who won. I figured I'd go e-mail them after I typed this up…I'm lazy. -.-;;

But…I will say who the mystery person was! It was Madoushi. (spelling?) The water fortune teller from the first CCS movie! Almost everyone guessed right this time!! I would really like to put you all in, but that'd be an awful lot of people! SORRY!! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer:-and Eriol and Madoushi run off to Ohio, where the become potato farmers and have twenty seven chil-

Syaoran: ALL RIGHT! I'll say your stupid disclaimer. Amethyst Bubble thankfully doesn't own CCS. Nor will she ever. Let's all laugh at her! XD

Ammy: _;; I hate you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Second Battle part 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yelan smoothed her hair back, smirking. "What a nice attack. However," she raised her hand, a sphere of jade appearing within it. "Mine is better." She released the sphere. It struck Ruby Moon in the chest, sending her backwards several feet.

"Ruby!" Eriol yelled. This lapse in concentration let Tomoyo get a good shot in. An arrow struck the mage's shoulder, causing him to gasp in surprise.

Syaoran stood frozen, staring at the owner of the sphere. "Okaasan…" he breathed. 'Iie, Syaoran. Don't think about that now. Finish Yamazaki. I-I won't think about this now…'

Yelan's cold gaze turned to her son. A small smirk and a jade sphere were sent his way.

"Syaoran, get out of it's way!" Eriol screamed. Syaoran numbly dodged.

With this distraction, Sakura had flown in to help Yamazaki back to the Angel's side.

"Damn it!" Syaoran shouted, watching Sakura fly away. He shouted a few more colorful swears as another sphere hurtled towards the spot where he stood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She'll kill him!" Fanren shrieked, her hands shaking.

"There's…there's no other way." Feimei said, a determined look on her face. 

"But won't we be kicked out?" Futie asked.

"We'll join the Demons!" Declared Shifa. They nodded. This might be suicide, but it was the only way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran screamed as he was thrown backwards. He had forgotten the force of that attack. It was no wonder Ruby had been defeated so easily. He gasped as another jade flash caught his eye. He shut them tightly, 'this is it!'

He waited. Nothing happened. Slowly, he cracked an eye open. Four figures guarded him, forming a shield around the half-breed. Syaoran opened both eyes. These figures had Angel's wings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yelan was furious. Her own daughters, joining that bastard half-breed. She glared. Well, if that was their choice, they would die.

She formed the jade sphere once again. The four Angels didn't flinch as it hurtled toward them. It came within a foot of them, then disappeared. Yelan took a step back. She didn't know they could do that.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo shrieked at the four.

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well." Eriol said, casting a curious glance at the sisters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tsk, tsk. So conflicted…" Golden cat-eyes darted across the waters surface. Her gaze landed upon a Navy-haired Demon. "But you do so love the unexpected, don't you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigh, another chapter done. Please do R&R everyone, I really appreciate your reviews.

YAY!! I'm one of Ginji-ban's favorite CCS writers! I feel so special…*cries happily*


End file.
